Pokemon Conquest High School
by SuClover
Summary: Miyako(Heroine) and Hiro(Hero) are going to a new school. What will happen with these twins? Will they found love among all of the other things?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm new here and this is my first story. So please be kind!

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon Conquest (sadly) doesn't belong to me... NOW ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

Miyako's POV

It was our first day in our new school for me and my brother. The two of us stood in front of the wrought iron school gates and all the students that were entering the school stared or looked at us, which just made me even more nervous than I was already.

My Eevee, a small, brown, foxlike Pokémon, who I linked with when I was just a child, stood by my side and mirroring my brother's Eevee, who was standing at his side as well. I sighed while looking at my brother who, in turn, just nodded for an answer. We then passed through the gates and entered the school. After arriving in the foyer me and my brother gasped in shock...

Oh how rude of me. I have forgotten to introduce myself! My name is Miyako Fujitaka. I am fourteen. Me and my twin brother, Hiro Fujitaka, transferred schools halfway through the semester and, as I was saying before, we entered the school and gasped in shock. Why you ask? Because the place was massive on the outside, it looked like a palace on the inside, that's why!

I glanced at my brother to see if he knew of something...

Hiro's POV

Miyako looked at me with the "do something about it look" that I was all to accustom to. Too bad I didn't know what to do either. I looked around for a solution, and when I saw the Principal's Office I grinned, with an idea coming into my head. Without warning I grabbed my sister's hand and dragged her across the polished marble floors, leaving nasty marks.

''Oww Ow! Hiro what the heck are doing?! I can walk by myself you know?'' She yelled and then pulled her hand away. I just sweat dropped at the commotion she was making, although my antics had drawn their fair share of attention and then pointed to the oak door that had a sign that said: Principal's Office.

"_Ladies_ first..." I said in a mocking tone, which, in turn, she raised an eyebrow at me.

''..." She just stood there staring at me like as if I was a four year old or something similar to that.

"What?!" I questioned raising my eyebrows as well.

"I'm just waiting you to go first_ lady_~!" She said with an stupid grin on her face. She then burst out in a fit of laughter. I sighed in response as she was laughing her head off. It was always like this anyways, as much as I tease her, I love my sister dearly.

I then turned and knocked on the door.

"Come in." replied a baritone voice. I then opened the door. Sitting behind a large, oak desk was the principal, who was busy writing down something. I noted that oddly enough he used a calligraphy pen to write. He then looked up from his document and seemed to eye us curiously, as if he was evaluating us. He himself was dressed in a rather large, royal purple tailcoat, which the collars seemed to naturally stick up. Underneath was a black dress shirt, with a golden medallion that had a flower symbol printed on it tied around the collar. He had a van dyke while his hair was slightly spiky and tied up in the back.

"Ah. The new students, take a seat please." he motioned to the chairs in front of the desk, which we hastily sat down in.

"I am principal Nobunaga Oda. And you are?"

"I am Hiro Fujitaka, and this is my sister Miyako Fujitaka. And these are our Eevee's." I replied.

"I suppose you are here for you schedules." asked Nobunaga rhetorically.

"Yes." we both said at the same time. He then opened one of drawers in his desk, an after shifting through some files and papers, he pulled out to schedules with our names on it. He then handed us our schedules, which we gratefully accepted. After examining both of our schedules, I say that we had all of our classes except Home Economics and Biology together, so I guess everything will be alright.

I then dashed out the office, leaving my sister behind with the principal, and as I rushed through the corridors to find our first class, I got distracted and accidentally bumped into two people.

"Hey, watch your step!" shouted one of them as he got back up. It's only my first day and I 'm pretty sure I'm about to get into trouble.

* * *

Hey guys!

I hope you have enjoyed that chapter, and I'm sorry if it's to short!

Miyako: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Guys,here's the second chapter so please enjoy!**

**Miyako: SuClover does not own Pokemon Conquest!**

**Me: :C**

* * *

Miyako's POV:

I can't believe that Hiro left me here alone! He just dashed off the Principal's office without saying anything and slammed the door!

I turned to Principal Nobunaga,he was looking at me with an serious expression, obviously asking for an explanation.

"Hehe... Sorry about my brother... he's always like that..." I said while chuckling nervously.

"Heh. It is fine. You and your brother are... interesting... haha." Wow...he is **very** weird, but he has a strange charm about him.

"Thank you... I think. If you will excuse me I'm going to look for my brother now." He gave me a nod and I excused myself and ran after my brother.

As I walked through the corridors I couldn't help but hear people whispering about my appearance. I was wearing the girl's school uniform which consisted of a white social blouse with a blue necktie and a red skirt which reached my knees. My long brown hair was tied in a high ponytail and my cerulean eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual.

While my brother has short spiky brown hair, cerulean eyes like me and he was wearing the boy's uniform which was a white social shirt with a blue necktie and a pair of long black pants, which would make him difficult to distinguish from the crowd.

I looked around frantically for my brother, occasionally asking someone if they saw him, but he was nowhere to be found. I then heard some commotion coming from down a hallway.

While running down the hallway I heard a voice shout "Hey, watch were you're going!" and then I saw my brother and two other boys lying marble floors. The one on the left had short brown hair with a yellow puffy hat that resembled a beret, in addition to his violet eyes. He was wearing the boys uniform and... he was kinda cute.

I shook that thought out of my head and turned to the boy on the right. He was kind of small, with brown eyes and he wore a fluffy white headdress with golden horns that covered almost all of his auburn hair...weird. As custom he wore the boys uniform.

After examining the situation I run towards them to see if my brother was alright.

_A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THAT..._

Hanbei's POV:

I was having a very nice day. I got a nerd to do my homework, to see the cheerleaders practice, I had a nice nap and now I was hanging out with one of my friends, Mitsunari Ishida.

I am Hanbei Takenaka, I'm 15 years old. I am, along with my closest friends, a member of the "bad boy" crew of my school. We're know as the school's hottest, cutest, strongest, and bad asses guys. My Pikachu was sleeping on top of my hat and Mitsunari's Pawniard was walking by his side. We were walking through the hallways, scaring some random guys and making some girls faint. Everything was alright... until this happened:

Some _idiot_ new guy with a Eevee bumped into us and knocked us on the ground...

We sat up and glared at the idiot, who was also on the floor.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" Mitsunari yelled. By the look on the guy's face, he did not like being yelled at. If he wasn't new he would think twice before messing with us. Oh well, we will just have to teach him.

The three of us were about to start a fight, when _again_ something happened!

"Hiro! What's happening?!" We heard someone yell, and man I was getting pretty pissed off!

"Damn it! What do you want?! Can't you see that we're in middle of s-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because when I looked up I saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen... I was speechless.

"Brother, are you alright?" She asked the new guy, helping him up.

"Yeah Miyako, I'm okay." He said in a calm tone, accepting her outstretched hand.

Miyako, what a beatiful name... Wait...she called him brother?!

...

WHAT THE HECK?

* * *

**Me: That's was chapter 2!**

**Miyako: Finally!**

**Hiro: I was getting tired.**

**Hanbei:*yawns* Me too...**

**Me: Not you too Hanbei! :C**

**Mitsunari: Ahem!Don't you have someting to do?**

**Me: Oh yeah!Thanks Mitsunari!**

**I will answer my first review!**

**Imperator Justinian:**

**You don't know how happy you made me! It was the first time someone praised my story,you helped me with my errors and gave me a good advice, thank you by the way! Please keep giving me suggestions and showing my errors... and have a nice day! :D**

**Hanbei: Please Read and Review!**

**Me: Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time, but now I am back! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon Conquest!**

* * *

Mitsunari's POV:

Wow. She's beautiful, and looks very gentle and caring too… Oh, and is the new guy's sister.

Surprised? No not really. If you look at them you can clearly see that they're twins. That is if you're not Hanbei, who apparently is too busy staring at the girl as if she had grown another head. Jeez, if he keeps this up he will ruin our tough guy act. What's worse is I am starting to enjoy this.

_Flashback (Normal POV) :_

_A thirteen year-old Mitsunari was hastily running through the hallways, trying to desperately outrun his pursuers. His pursuers were none other than a small crowd of his classmates, who hastily chasing after him and showed no signs of relenting. To them, it was nothing more than another average day at school; five classes, two electives, lunch and a public beating. To him, another day of hell on earth._

''_Hey, shorty!'' Screamed a boy, as he continued to chase Mitsunari._

_"If I was you, I would stop now!" Shouted a girl among the others._

_But the shouts for him to stop were futile, Mitsunari knew that if he stopped it would be all over. But what could have been fate or just his luck, happened to start working in a matter of seconds as he knew they were gaining on him and to make matters worse, he had just ran into a dead end._

_"Crap." He muttered, backing up against the walls, his hands above his face to prepare for the inevitable._

_"Looks like someone is trapped..." muttered one of the students malevolently._

_"Hehe, I've told you to stop running, you should have listened..."_

_So many people threatening and shouting at me in just a few seconds, there were so many that he could barely understand any of them. But it didn't matter, the only thing he wanted to understand was...__**why?**_

_"W-Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, in a vain attempt at pacifying the angry mob with reason._

_"Shut up! You know very well the reason why!" shouted on of the members of the angry mob._

_"Don't act so innocent!"_

_"If you weren't such an idiot that wouldn't be happening!" screamed another kid._

_Oh... Now he understood why: It was for their sadistic pleasure, they enjoyed his misery. They started crowding him and holding their fists up, just when he thought that the worst was going to happen, something strange occurred._

_"Hold it!" Someone screamed. The frenzied mob turned and saw the Hall Monitor standing at the end of the hallway gazing at them with a dour expression._

_"...Does everyone have a Hall Pass?" and with that simple and oblivious statement, Mitsunari was crushed, along with his hopes of getting out of this unscathed. The other students just raised their perspective hall passes._

_"Alright then" and with that, the Hall Monitor walked away, and with him went Mitsunari's chances of escaping._

_Again they turned turn to face Mitsunari, ready for the fight, when again, someone decided to intervene._

_"Hold it!" Someone screamed __**again **__and this time the mob turned to see a thirteen year-old Hanbei glaring at them._

_He walked through the crowd of angry students and after arriving in front of Mitsunari, turned to face the angry mob._

_"Alright, if you don't let go of this guy I swear that I'll-"_

_"You'll what? Huh, Geek?" Said one boy defiantly._

_"I'll...I'll..." Hanbei suddenly went silent, as if he was contemplating his threat._

_"What are you doing?!" Muttered a curious, yet insecure, Mitsunari._

_"Well...I don't know! Hehe, I never thought that I would make it that far!" Hanbei said sheepishly with a laugh, while Mitsunari just deadpanned more and more._

_"It seems that we have another idiot to take out! Isn't that just great?" Said a random student from the group._

_*Yeah it is great, now we are double screwed!* Mitsunari thought. And just as they would finally get their beating, someone decided to stand up for them... AGAIN!_

_"Hold it!" A few voices voices shouted, but this time they didn't get the chance to lookand see who were the newcomers, because Mitsunari lost his patience._

_"Aaaaah! What it is that time, huh?! If people are just going to keep jumping in and being useless, then please just beat me up already!" Mitsunari screamed in frustration._

_"My my, you got some temper here eh? So sorry if we're saving you, Imbecile!" One of the voices shouted again, but this time they looked up and saw three boys standing at the end of the hallway, and like Hanbei, they ran through the crowd and stood in front of Mitsunari and Hanbei._

_"Alright, if you don't let go of this guys, we will-"_

_"You will what?"_

_"We'll...we'll.."_

_"Oh great, another genius!" Mitsunari said hasty._

_"Hmp! I know what I'm doing!...we'll...RUN!" Okay, so that wasn't a good plan, but was the only one they had. But the crowd refused to budge and they were trapped. Finally it seemed as if the five of them were about to get it when one last visitor decided to interrupt. It was none other than Kanbei Kuroda, a student that terrified almost everyone._

_"Disperse..." he muttered darkly. It wasn't that he was strong that everyone was afraid of him, it was more so the fact that he looked like a ghost that terrified most. Heeding his advice, the angry mob broke off and went away._

_"We should probably find somewhere to hide." Mitsunari suggested. The others agreed and they made their way to a vacant classroom. After locking the door to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted the six decided to sit down/_

_"T-That was Awesome!" Exclaimed one boy with black hair and black paint covering the bridge of his nose._

_"Awesome?! Are you insane?! They almost killed us!" Said a rather stressed Mitsunari._

_"Aww, come on Shortie, don't be such a kill joy!"_

_"Who are you calling Shortie? You dumbass!"_

_"Guys, cut it out! Masanori don't call the guy Shortie! And dude... we already know that Masanori is a dumbass, so you don't need to state the obvious!" Said a guy with silver hair._

_"Kiyomasa, that was mean!" Pouted Masanori._

_"He's right Masanori!" A boy with a Rufflet perched on his shoulder. He had brown hair and... an eye patch?_

_"Not you too Masamune!"_

_"Don't worry, they're always like that, right Kanbei?" Hanbei asked, poking the sinister guy with hair that was half white and half black and very pale skin. Making him more eerie was the light coming from the Litwick that he was holding._

_"Yes, they are... and stop poking me Hanbei!" shouted Kanbei. Despite teasing each other, it was well known that Hanbei is Kanbei's closest, and only friend._

_"Sorry!.. Hey we never got your name, who are you?" Hanbei asked Mitsunari, who, by now, was deadpanning like there is no tomorrow._

_"Ahem!" Mitsunari murmured to get the others attention._

_"I'm Mitsunari Ishida. Thanks for saving me by the way."_

_"That's alright Mitsunari. We hate it when they pick on everyone, just like they do with us." Said a sad Kiyomasa._

_"Ah, so they pick up on you guys too..." concluded Mitsunari and Kiyomasa nodded. in response_

_"I wish that we could do something about it..." stated Masamune._

_"Hmm, maybe we can." said a mysterious Hanbei._

_"What do you mean?" asked a curious Masamune._

_"Think about it, if they pick up on people because they aren't popular and all that stuff, wouldn't they respect them if they suddenly become popular and mean?" mused Hanbei._

_"Wait...Hanbei you're not suggesting that we-" but Kanbei could not finish as Hanbei raised his hand to signal him to stop._

_"Yeah Kanbei, that's exactly what I meant."_

_"What are talking about? I don't understand any of this!" exclaimed Masanori._

_"You Imbeciles! Go to the point!" Masamune screamed._

_Mitsunari and Kiyomasa just sweatdropped at Masamune's and Masanori's denseness._

_Hanbei sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that if we become popular and act mean and like we doesn't care about them, maybe they would start liking and respecting us!"_

_"..."_

_They just stood silent for a minute, facing each other._

_"...That is brilliant!" Exclaimed Masamune._

_"Of course it is! I'm a genius after all!" Hanbei bragged._

_"I wonder were this is going to led us..." Mitsunari whispered._

_"Me too dude..." Said a exasperated Kiyomasa._

_"No where good..." answered Kanbei._

_End of Flashback_

Mitsunari's POV

And so that's what happened. And from that day on we became the school's '_Bad Boys',_ as they call us. On the start we were just pretending, but now I think that we're getting used to this.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, to find a shocked Hanbei staring at the space.

"Hey Hanbei, are you alright?"

He finally snapped out of his trance and looked down at me. "Yeah, I'm fine, but you wouldn't believe at what just happened!"

"Okay okay, but do you mind telling me about that later? We're already late for class if you didn't noticed!"

"Oh relax Mitsunari! I already got a plan, we just need to sneak in the classroom and take our seats without being noticed!" He exclaimed happily.

"Ah what a good plan, as expected from you." I said sarcastically, which I hoped that Hanbei would notice.

"Well, indeed it's a plan coming from a genius myself!" his hubris blinding him as usual.

_Oh Boy..._

* * *

**Well guys, I think that I'll leave it from here, so again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you're wondering I'll put characters, such as Oichi and some others, on the next chapter!**

**And I want you guys to send me suggestions about the pairings, because the only ones that I have are:**

**Hanbei and Heroine (Miyako), Oppositeshipping.**

**And**

**Oichi and Hero, Historyshipping.**

**So please send me suggestions!**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
